Curiosity
by Lia Star
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, and a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angelus.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Just a short chapter I started when I had an idea, if you like it you'll get more, if not I'll just leave it at that. One of the firt stories I have wrote, I'm fairly new to fanfiction, but hey, I thought I'd give it a whirl. (And by the way I am english, but I've tried to do American spelling where possible, but in the end it probably will be more trousers than pants, biscuits than cookies etc.)  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, and a pre-chip and unsouled Angelus.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Early season four, however no chip for Spike, Dru has died, and Angelus was never sent to hell, instead taking up Buffy on an offer to take Spike and skip town (obviously they're back, but the scoobies don't know) So hey, I've only gone and completely changed the whole storyline, but oh well, you can live with it.

-------------------------------------------------

Chloe Louise Thomas, there was nothing special about that name, nothing significant, it just blended in with the rest of the world, then again that was the general idea. When living on the hellmouth you didn't really want to be different, didn't want to stand out in a crowd, at least not if you wanted to live. Despite the fact that she lived on the hellmouth, Chloe was generally very clever, she had been up two years in school, would most likely be ahead of all her older classmates in her new classes when she went to school for the first time in America tomorrow, yet she still moved to the hellmouth, out of choice. Still, she had her reasons, not reasons she was willing to share with anyone, but she still had them.  
  
Walking down the street in confidence, despite all the hellmouth issues, Chloe searched for the nearest 24 hour corner shop, in desperate need for a few pints of milk. Even if she had moved to a hellmouth out of choice, Chloe was completely stupid when it came to the 'creatures of the night' she knew they would most likely take the easy prey, so she took a few precautions that hopefully made her slightly more 'off limits' for the undead in the town.  
  
A stake poking out of her back pocket, not really noticable for the average Sunnydale resident, they saw things like that all the time, but a vampire looking for a meal would watch closely at his intended victim and would see the stake straight away and hopefully go and find someone else to snack on. Though anyone who cared to have one conversation with Chloe would see that she was clearly not religious, there probably wasn't anyone alive that could pack so many Brittish swear words into one sentence, she still got away with wearing a cross around her neck, another thing to ward off vampires.  
  
So with that, and keeping her head down, Chloe managed to get in and out of the shop without a hitch, and began walking the short journey home, now armed with her bottle of milk. Unfortunately for her, the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on edge and Chloe was sure she was being followed, or at least watched, and she had learned enough in the past that it didn't pay to ignore her feelings, even if it turned out to be paranoia in the end.  
  
Casually she slipped her hand into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her stake which she then began twirling around in her fingers, much like a cheerleader with a baton, and she hoped that it would put whoever was watching her off, but just to be safe she increased her speed slightly, not enough to be that noticeable, but enough to make sure she got inside the safety of her home quicker. Now that she was walking faster it meant that she was just a couple of minutes from her home, but she still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she began to walk even faster, earning a few inquisitive looks from passers by, but Chloe payed them no attention, her sights were set on one thing, getting home, alive preferably.  
  
By now she guessed that she was only one minute from her house, but the feeling of being watched was getting worse and then all of her suspicions were confirmed when she banged into someone, who had definitely not been in that spot, or near that spot the second before, to have moved in front of her that quick they would have had to have inhuman speed, which was the exact thing Chloe was afraid of.  
  
She looked up wearily and saw that she was face to face with a vampire. A very hot vampire yes, but a vampire all the same, and by the looks of it a particularly evil vampire, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. This in itself surprised Chloe, vampires were generally confident in themselves yes, but by the time someone had banged into them they usually had their game face on, or at least had some sort of menacing growl coming from their throats, but this vampire had neither, just a particuarly annoying smirk on his face.  
  
"Just wondering, what's a young pretty girl like yourself doing walking all alone on a cold night like tonight?" Chloe couldn't believe that line actually worked on some people, but she guessed it must, he wouldn't still be using it otherwise. Well, it was probably time to give him a little shock, the response she was going to give probably wasn't one he was used to receiving.  
  
"Cut the crap, I know who, well what you are, just because you haven't got any pointy fangs or a bumpy forehead at the moment doesn't hide the fact that you are a vampire" Chloe spoke in an amazingly calm voice, considering the situation she was in, and her accent revealed her brittish roots, and just how recently she must have moved over to Sunnydale from England, that was enough to surprise anyone, who in their right mind would move away from a perfectly nice country to live on top of a hellmouth?  
  
"Well if all that's true, then aren't you being a bit confident? Seeing as you know who I am?" The vampire showed that he too, wasn't American, or at least wasn't born in America as his voice still had a fairly strong Irish accent to it. However Chloe just shrugged, she wasn't all that interested in striking up a long conversation with this vampire, he was already being far too colloquial for her liking, she wasn't used to vampires like this, it was generally just threats about how they were going to torture you to death, or something of the like. He suddenly made Chloe feel even more uneasy, changing the subject suddenly, and going onto an even stranger topic. "What's your name?"  
  
Chloe hesitated, unsure whether she should answer him or not, but seeing as one or the other of them was going to be dead shortly she guessed it probably didn't really matter all that much, so she decided to give him a name, her real name, ok, not her real name, but the name she had been known by everyone else for years now.  
  
"Chloe" She stated shortly, and then as an afterthought she decided to make the most of her current situation and the fact there was still the slightest possibility she might escape she thought she might as well try and find out as much about him as well. "And you are...?"  
  
"You're interested about little old me?" Angelus pretended to blush with mock modesty before his usual smirk came back onto his face and he answered her question with a sneer in his voice "Angelus, Oh and behind you? That's Spike, my childe"  
  
Chloe spun around quickly, and true to his word there was another vampire stood behind her. This surprised her, Chloe was usually very self aware, for a human at least and knew exactly what was going on around her, even if she didn't show it all of the time. She turned back around to Angelus when Spike made no move to talk and saw that he was looking vaguely amused.  
  
"What's so funny?" Angelus's expression changed once more as he appeared to evaluate Chloe with his mind.  
  
"I'm just curious that's all. You know what I am, yet you don't seem to be scared. That must mean that you are either very brave, or completely crazy" Chloe tried to work out in her mind how to reply to him without giving to much away about herself, if he was that curious about her, maybe he wouldn't kill her. Maybe.  
  
"I'm neither. I agree I would have to be crazy not to be afraid of you, I'm just not replacing all the thoughts in my head with fear, that wouldn't really help me out all that much"  
  
"True, but not all that many humans have that much common sense" Chloe tried to work out if he was complementing her, or calling the majority of humans stupid, she couldn't work it out so she didn't bother to grace that comment with a reply. "You know what? You're surprisingly interesting, for a human. You've managed to grab my attention, not many people manage to do that, and to thank you for it, I'm going to let you live. For now at least"  
  
"You're very kind" Chloe relied graciously, sarcastically giving a bashful smile as if she was at a school dance and her date had just complemented her on her dress. She smiled slightly when she realized her earlier predictions of having a chance that she might live, if she held enough of his curiosity, were true.  
  
"I try my best. Now lets walk you home, we wouldn't want you bumping into anyone unfriendly on your way home would we?" Chloe wasn't surprised, if she held the curiosity of this vampire, then obviously he would want to know more about her, including where she lived.  
  
"As long as you don't expect an invite inside" Angelus had been surprised, he had expected her to refuse his offer straight away, not that it would have made any difference, but she'd accepted.  
  
"Not just yet" Chloe turned and headed towards her house, with the two vampires walking next to her in silence. As she continued walking down the street the light breeze that had been around all night suddenly picked up and her hair began blowing all around her face, she tried to push it back lightly, but in the end she ended up tucking it completely behind her ears, still covering up most of her neck, but it had left some of it bared for a while before.  
  
She instantly realised her mistake and began to pick up her pace hoping no one had noticed but when Angelus stopped suddenly she realised she was not having any such luck tonight.  
  
"What is that?" Taking her chances and deciding to play dumb for a while Chloe tried to avoid the question like she had no idea what so ever as to what he was talking about.  
  
"What is what?"  
  
"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about little girl"  
  
"No..." Chloe put on her best innocent expression, the same face she had used when she had been caught stealing from the biscuit jar when she was 5, only difference was that time round it had worked.  
  
Angelus walked slowly towards her, with all of the stealth of the predator he had become over the past centuries and he brushed her hair back away from her neck once more. Chloe didn't struggle against him, she had doubted that she would have been able to get out of this situation, besides she wasn't strong enough to prevent him from having another look if that was what he wanted, and right now it was.  
  
He tilted her head slightly, ending up leaving her neck bared for all to see. He stroked his thumb gently over her delicate neck, making her shudder and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and he stopped moving his thumb when he reached something, a bite mark, or to be more specific, a vampire bite mark.  
  
"This" Chloe was for once at a loss to what to do, and fell back on one of her oldest solutions, 'If in doubt, try to talk your way out of a bad situation"  
  
"You know, I would be slightly worried, if I were you, if you don't know what that is, what with you being a vampire and all" She heard Spike give a small snort of laughter at her response, but she decided to ignore him, as did Angelus.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh" Angelus shook his head slightly to emphasize his point "I didn't mean that and you know it. How did you get it?" There was no way Chloe was going to release this sort of information to anyone unless it was forced out of her, and right now she most definately was not in the mood to share her deepest darkest secrets with some random vampire she had just met on the streets whilst walking home. There were two people, other that herself, who actually knew about the bite mark, and one of them had been the vampire that had given it to her in the first place. No. This secret was staying secret for as long as possible. So once again Chloe went for the cocky approach.  
  
"Well what happened first was the vampire grabbed hold of my neck and then- " she was cut of by Angelus who was now beginning to look extremely irritated but none of his feelings were reflected in his voice, though this time it had changed again and it was a short clipped tone.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Chloe met his gaze and discreetly crossed her fingers behind her back hoping her next response would cut it. She gave a girly sigh and replied.  
  
"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?"  
  
"I suppose it would" Angelus settled for the fact that he wasn't going to get an answer, at least not tonight, but made a mental note to find out how she received it before, and why she was being so secretive about it. Chloe turned round and walked to her house, which was just a few metres away, she turned back around to the vampires that had followed her.  
  
"My stop" She took out her keys and made her way up to her front door, the vampires didn't make to follow her.  
  
"Be seeing you around, Chloe" Angelus turned around, shortly followed by Spike and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her.  
  
She realised that his curiosity in her had saved her life, she just hoped that his curiosity in her and more specifically, his curiosity in her bite mark, wouldn't get her killed, she had been lucky too many times.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I was surprised that I actually got a review for my last chapter, very happy about that!! (sad I know, but that's just me all over) Now this chapter in my opinion, is boring, kind of an interlude I suppose, just something that needs to happen before the next few chapters I suppose, but to make up for it I'll aim to have another chapter up before the weekend ends figners crossed  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, and a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angelus.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Just realised a previous mistake, I said early season four, well actually it's more season three because the scoobies are still all at school, so sorry about that. Oh and yet another thing I've changed (sorry about this) there is no Faith, even if it is season three, I MAY bring her in later on in the story, but for now she's not in it. Oh, and another thing (last thing, I promise) Xander and Cordy aren't together, but she still helps out with the scooby gang, so I'm not exactly sure when in season three this is positioned...

-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe sat up straight in her bed, instantly aware of everything around her, before realising the noise that had woken her up was her parents shouting from the next room to 'Turn the soddin' thing off', the 'thing' being her alarm. One thing that had always puzzled Chloe was the alarm, she always woke up at the slightest little noise, she was always nosy and wanted to find out what was going on around her, but the alarm, that was a different matter altogether. It buzzed loudly right next to her ear, yet every morning she failed to wake up until someone shouted at her to switch it off, she just put it down to one of life's great mysteries.  
  
Having only just moved to Sunnydale in the summer holidays she had yet to go to school since England and she was worried. It wasn't just the fact that she was starting a new school where she knew no one at all, but also the fact that her good grades had meant she had been put up two years at school. She could easily blend in with the 17 year olds that would be in her class, she was tall for her age, but she was still worried about not having anyone to talk to that was her own age. She had never had trouble mixing with older kids before, but with joining a new school in a new country, her mind was picking out all of the things that could go wrong today.  
  
As she made her way sleepily to the bathroom and showered she tried to think of all the positive things that could happen today, and looking out the window at the sun reminded her of one of the main plusses at moving to America, the weather, she loved England, but she could definitely live without all of the rain and clouds.  
  
Stepping back into her room she settled herself down in front of the mirror, and took out her make-up box. She wasn't one to concentrate on appearances but one thing she did every morning was try her best to cover up the bite mark on her neck, she didn't really fancy having to explain a 'dog bite' on her neck to her new class mates. The bite mark had faded over the years, but it was still there, and she supposed that now it was going to be there for the rest of her life. She didn't really mind all that much, a dab of concealer and it was practically invisible to the human eye.  
  
That thought got her head buzzing again, she was extremely worried about the pair of vampires she had met yesterday, especially Angelus. She might not have shown it, that was one of her best skills, she could keep a clear head and a calm voice in the face of danger, it was just when she had had time to think about it that she realised exactly how bad her situation was, taking a deep breath she pushed it out of her mind and decided to think about it some more tonight. Right now she had bigger problems than evil vampires following her around, school being the main one, and closely following that her outfit.  
  
Rummaging through her wardrobe for a minute she found what she was looking for and pulled out a couple of hangers and dumped them on her bed. She quickly slipped on her jeans and white tank top and paused in front of her full length mirror she had in her room. She was thankful for the fact that she had naturally good looks and she didn't have to spend hours in front of the mirror each morning with a makeup brush and ten discarded outfits before she was happy with the way she looked.  
  
Chloe grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl she passed on the way to the door after bounding down the steps in about 2 leaps and she slipped out of the door and closed it gently so she didn't wake up her parents. Again. As she neared Sunnydale high, which was only a few minutes away from her new home she slowed down. She actually smiled when she realised that she was nervous, it was a new sensation for her, she was usually 'As cool as a cumcumber' as some of her friends had put it back in England, but today she was a bundle of nerves.  
  
She had set out early that day to make sure she got to school on time, but she realised that maybe it had been a little too early as the campus was deserted. Deciding to make the most of being early she made her way to the library, thankful for the little signs dotted around the school, she'd have been completely lost otherwise.  
  
When she reached the library she was surprised to find out that it wasn't completely empty as she had expected, but it actually had 6 people in there, including the librarian. They were all sat around a table in the center of the room and they all stopped talking when she walked in giving Chloe the distinct feeling that she had just interrupted something, and most likely something important if the serious looks on everyone's faces were anything to go by.  
  
The only adult in the room, who she supposed was the librarian stood up from the table and walked over to her.  
  
"Can I help you?" He spoke with a brittish accent and Chloe wondered how long it was since she had spoken to someone with a brittish accent, it wasn't as if she ever spoke to her parents, on the times that they were actually at home. She suddenly realised that he was waiting for a reply.  
  
"Oh yes sorry, erm I'm new here, and I was told to come to the library to get the books that I need"  
  
"Oh right, wait there a minute then" He walked up the steps and started wandering around the bookcases, picking up books every now and then. Whilst she was waiting one of the girls that had been sat at the table previously came up to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Willow" She gave her a warm smile and Chloe couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I'm Chloe"  
  
"So you're from England right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Chloe couldn't think of anything else to say after that, she still felt that she had interrupted something important by the silence of the room, even though there were 7 people in total there, 4 of which were sat at the table.  
  
The librarian came back with a pile of books and issued them out for her when the bell rang. Chloe turned to Willow.  
  
"I don't suppose you know where History 7 is do you?"  
  
"Sure, we're going there now" Chloe followed Willow out of the library and was introduced to the others on the way to their history lesson.  
  
"This is Buffy, Xander, Oz and Cordy"  
  
"Hi" Chloe smiled, once again struck by a feeling of being extremely nervous, she never was good in large groups. A few awkward smiles later they were chatting as if they had known each other for longer than 10 minutes and Chloe was struck at just how welcoming they were towards her. Especially Xander, who she found sitting next to her in almost every class, but she didn't mind, he was really friendly and joked about a lot. As for the lessons, she got through the work easily, as she had known she would, something that had never troubled her at school was the work, and after finishing the work quickly, tilting her book slightly for Xander to copy, she spent the rest of her lessons chatting to her new friends.  
  
By the end of the day Chloe was feeling a lot more relaxed, she had some new friends, there were no problems with the work or the age gap, not that anyone actually knew how old she was, but she reasoned with herself that there wasn't actually a reason for any of them to know and she was going to avoid telling anyone for as long as possible.  
  
Wandering home alone, as she lived on the opposite side of town to everyone else her mind wavered back to last night's encounter with the two vampires, Spike and Angelus. She planned to research them on her computer as soon as possible, she had been tempted to check the library for books on them but realised that even if they did have books people would want to know what she was doing with books about vampires.  
  
A quick scan of the house once she was inside told her that her parents weren't home and a note on the counter next to some money told her that her parents were on holiday for the next few weeks. Again. It didn't upset her being left in the house alone, she was used to it and some times she often welcomed the silence being alone brought her, it allowed her to relax properly.  
  
After a few simple searches on the web she hadn't been able to find anything in particular about the two vampires in question so she sent a few e-mails to some of her contacts, hoping they would bring back something useful. She took a quick bath and then relaxed in front of the t.v whilst waiting for sunset, which didn't take long after she had finished all the homework she had been given on her first day of school.  
  
Stepping outside she welcomed the cool breeze she felt on her face and wodnered how many more vamps she could dust on a hellmouth in one night, compared to the amount she managed to get in her home town back in England.  
  
Only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Ok, I did say I would probably update before the end of the weekend, but seeing as I had practically the whole chapter written already I've put it up extra early, I hope you like it, and if you do be sure to let me know in a review :D I've already got the bases written out for the next two chapters, but they were written a while ago so I have to go over them, but chances are I'll have those two up before Monday, but after that my chapters will be starting from scract and it'll take longer for me to update, please let me know if you are still interested in this, if not I'll just leave it as it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, and a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angelus.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers/Timing: Season three, may be spoilers for season four, but shouldn't be. -------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe muttered a basic protection spell as she walked out into the night and towards the nearest cemetary that she had passed on the way to school earlier that day. She hadn't been practicing magic long, only a few months, and therefore she had no real power, but it came in handy when dusting vampires, something she had made a habbit of once her power had started to grow stronger over the past couple of months. From what she had heard there was only one chosen one in the world, one slayer. Even if the Slayer did have supernatural powers she couldn't keep the whole world safe, and there were many hellmouths all over the earth, so by protecting this one she managed to keep the world a little bit safer. Even if she only managed to dust a couple of vampires, assuming they killed one person a night she would still be saving several lives.  
  
Of course she was still in danger all the time she was out, she still had to summon quite a lot of power to create a fireball and if the vampire had the sense to snap her neck before her spell was finished she would be dead. That was why she hadn't bothered to try one yesterday, Angelus was far to clever to get scared by a few words coming out of her mouth, he would have had the sense to stop her before she finished, and anyway her magic might come in useful as a secret weapon against him one day. This was how it had been for the last few months, she would go out at night when her parents were away, which was practically all the time, and she would be potentially risking her life, but in return she was saving many other lives. She liked what she did, it gave her life a purpose, a meaning.  
  
Dazed out of her thoughts when a hand clawed its way out of the earth near to where she was stood Chloe summoned a fireball and dusted the vampire when he was only half way out of the ground, she felt a little sorry for him, afterall he probably hadn't even realised what was going on, but she soon stopped feeling sorry for him when she countered that as soon as he had been aware of what was happening he would have been out killing people.  
  
Chloe walked along a bit further and sat down on a bench in the park, just next to the cemetary. She wondered who had came up with the idea of putting a park right next to the cemetary, parks made perfect hunting grounds for vampires. Sitting here alone on the bench probably wasn't the best of ideas, but she would hopefully manage to attract the attention of a younger vampire looking for an easy kill, rather than a skilled vampire. When she felt a presence nearby she began muttering silently and slowly under her breath, so she didn't grab the vampire's attention, but stopped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Wonderful evening tonight"  
  
"Angelus"  
  
"I saw your trick with the fireball back there, impressive. Why didn't you try and set me on fire yesterday?" Chloe saw no point in lying to him, chances are he would probably already know the truth, and she didn't really fancy getting him angry tonight.  
  
"You'd have been able to snap my neck in the time it took me to form the first word of the spell. Anyway, even if I had managed somehow I wouldn't have been able to dust the pair of you off and I'd end up just a little bit dead"  
  
"Brains as well as looks. I'm starting to like you even more"  
  
"I'm guessing that's meant to be a compliment?"  
  
"Now, now. Manners are everything, you shouldn't really be sarcastic towards a master vampire, it's not really all that good for your health" Angelus sat himself down next to Chloe on the bench and made himself comfortable. It was then Chloe realised what was bugging her, what was missing.  
  
"Where's Spike?" Angelus picked up a few strands of her hair and began playing with them and Chloe resisted the urge to pull away, knowing Angelus he would keep hold of the hair and she would just be effictivley pulling the hair from her own head.  
  
"He's grabbing dinner" Angelus looked at her face to see how she would take the news.  
  
"Oh" a moment later her eyes widened when she realised just exactly what dinner was "Oh!"  
  
"I'd tell you not to worry and that they wouldn't feel a thing, but I don't really want to lie to you" Chloe wondered if that remark was meant to comfort her at the thought of someone dying at the hands of Spike. Chloe saw that once again Angelus was staring at her bite mark and it was annoying her.  
  
"You never seen a bite mark on someone's neck before?" He gave her a smile, but didn't bother to respond to her question. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're asking me, a vampire, what I'm doing on a park bench in the middle of the night, rather than looking at yourself, a young teenage girl, sat on a bench in the middle of the night?" Angelus was really beginning to annoy Chloe now, he couldn't even answer a simple question without going all cryptic on her, but she supposed he did have a point.  
  
Just as she was about to make up an excuse and try and get away from him, even though she was aware that it probably wouldn't work, Spike returned from dinner and jumped over the back of the bench and sat down on her other side.  
  
"How are you pet?"  
  
"Fine" She was tempted to ask him how he would feel if he was a human teenager trapped on a bench inbetween to master vampires, but she decided against it in the end, like Angelus said, being sarcastic towards a master vampire isn't all that good for your health.  
  
She remembered that before Spike had came along she had been just about to leave so she started to stand up.  
  
"I was just about to leave and I'm sure you two have lots to catch up on, so you know, I'll just leave the pair of you to it" Unfortuantely for her a strong hand pushed her back down on to the bench, she had been dreading this, and feared that she knew what was coming next.  
  
"I don't think so, not quite yet. Aren't you going to give me something in return for not killing you?" For a moment Chloe contemplated doing a spell, but realised that would probably do her more harm than good. She knew exactly what Angelus wanted and tried to think of something to get herself out of her current situation, but no ideas came to hand.  
  
Chloe turned her head forwards and stared at the tree in front of her briefly before slowly tilting her head towards Spike, leaving her neck visible for Angelus.  
  
"Good girl, but I don't want that side of your neck" Chloe looked at him puzzled for a minute, before she realised. That side of her neck had her other vampire bite on it, obviously he didn't want to bite on top of someone elses mark, he wanted his own mark, clearly on her other side of her neck. Great she thought, just great. Now she had to get up extra early each morning to cover up not one, but two vampire bite marks.  
  
Chloe stood up and she was about to sit down on the other side of Angelus when he pulled her down onto his lap, holding hir firmly when she began to struggle. Chloe soon realised that there was no point in struggling against him and let him move the hair away from the side of her neck as she tilted her head away from him.  
  
A sharp pain hit her as his fangs entered her neck but after that there was only a dull aching. When Angelus finally removed his fangs she was weak and couldn't stand. Still holding her in his hands he carried her home, followed by a silent Spike. After the few minutes it took to get there she was feeling stronger and could stand up on her own without support. Angelus allowed her to walk into the house without issueing him an invite and blew her a kiss before walking away with a muttering Spike behind him.  
  
Chloe was weak again as she collapsed into her bed, not even bothering to take off her clothes or clean her neck. Just incase she forgot to get up earlier in the morning she set her alarm to go half an hour earlier that normal so she would have enough time to clean her neck and cover her bites in the morning.  
  
Once again she had trouble sleeping, not just because of Angelus, but the fact that he had bitten her, it had brought back memories, memories that she would rather she forgot, though had no such luck. Finally she managed to forget her last encounter with a vampire in which she had ended up with her first bite mark and drifted off to sleep, hoping her past would stay covered up. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Yet another update, I've just been in the mood for writing recently, but knowing me I'll end up losing inspiration and leaving it for weeks on end, but I'll try my hardest not to! Besides I'm in a good mood today, season 7 uncut is being shown in the UK, and It's Storyteller tonight, I love that episode!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angelus.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Up to season four, there shouldn't be any actual spoilers on anything, but maybe the odd mention, you have been warned!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe arrived home from school that day feeling particuarly good. She'd had a great laugh at lunchtime, managed to go the whole day without showing her neck to everyone, and more importantly, she hadn't thought about any vampires all day. She now had a few hours of peace to look forward to before she met her friends at the Bronze, the local nightclub.  
  
Chloe put her hand in the back pocket of her jeans and she managed to find the scrap of paper that had directions on it from Cordy, who apparantly was in charge of anything that involved a night out, and she put it under a magnet on the fridge, along with about 100 other notes and bits of paper she needed. She jerked open the fridge to get some milk and swore under her breath when the magnet fell off the fridge, along with all the paper that had been under it. Sweeping everything up and dumping it on the kitchen counter she went to her room, no longer in the mood for a drink.  
  
She sweeped her hair up and removed the makeup from her neck to study the marks clearly. Her first bite mark had faded away mostly, but she knew that it would never dissapear completely. The bite she had recieved yesterday night from Angelus, however was still glowing a bright red and the puncture marks were clearly visible.  
  
She had wanted to wear her hair up mostly tonight so she tied it loosly back and tried to see what wodners she could do with a make-up brush. About fifteen minutes later she looked at the result proudly in the mirror, maybe she would be a make-up artist one day. Her first mark was completely invisible, and other than the slight dips in her neck the other one had practically gone as well. Realising that it would be fairly dark in the club anyway and she didn't intend on letting anyone get that close to her neck to see it, and anyone who did manage to get close enough would probably be a vampire, meaning one of them would be dead soon after they saw it anyway, so it wasn't all that much of a problem was it?  
  
A few hours later after a ready meal, a bath and a serious make-up and clothes session Chloe stepped outside wearing one of her new halter tops and leather trousers, Chloe had no idea what it was about leather trousers but she just loved them, except when they were being worn by two extremely annoying vampires. She made her way to the Bronze, and by following the directions that Cordy had given her it didn't take her long to get there, and she didn't even have to walk through the park, which was a plus seeing as she had high heeled shoes on. Even though she was still a few roads away from The Bronze she could hear the music pumping inside and followed the direction of the music before stepping inside.  
  
She checked her crucifix was still hanging around her neck as she made her way to the dance floor, she had a feeling that something was going to go down tonight, and whatever it was, she didn't want to be in the middle of it. Sliding easily to the center of the floor she spotted Xander, who seemed to have quite a wide space around him, most likely to do with the fact that he was swinging his arms around him madly and standing on anyone's toes who came within a meter radius of him, but Chloe decided to go over and dance with him.  
  
He looked greatful for her company and she guessed that the rest of the gang was sat down, refusing to dance with him, they probably valued their toes too much to dance near Xander.  
  
When the song finished she followed him out to the table where the rest of the gang were sat, and then made her way to the bar to grab a drink. By now she was feeling really bad, something was definitely going on, she might not have slayer senses when it came to vampires but she had seen a hell of a lot of them tonight, and they seemed to be spreading themselves out fairly evenly around the place and giving each other a lot of 'casual' looks.  
  
Just as she was about to turn back to the table she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, great she thought, this was all she needed tonight, to have to dust a vampire without anyone seeing, in the middle of a club, she turned around to face him.  
  
"Look, I know what-" she cut herself off mid-sentence when she saw exactly who she was talking to.  
  
"Hello Chloe"  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed, desperately hoping none of her friends would see them, she didn't want them to get the wrong idea.  
  
"Just passing" Angelus gave her one of his trademark smirks "Nice outfit" Chloe wondered what he was talking about when she realised that he had only ever seen her wearing jeans and long sleeved tops before.  
  
"Piss off Angelus" She tried to turn away from him but found herself pulled up against him. She looked about and saw that everyone around them was aware as to what was going on, to a certain extent at least, but they were all ignoring it, acting like it wasn't happening. She looked back at Angelus and saw he was looking at his mark on her neck.  
  
"You've covered it up"  
  
"You want to help me explain to people why I have a dog bite on my neck?"  
  
"Are you calling me a dog?" Angelus's smirk turned dangerous and his eyes darkened but Chloe ignored it, he wasn't going to scare her with silly little facial expressions.  
  
"I can think of a lot of worse things to call you if you like" Angelus looked over Chloe's shoulder and saw Xander walking towards him. Spike also noticed him and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Whelp's coming, lets go" Chloe was wondering what he meant by that comment, did he already know Xander? And if so how? And why wasn't Xander dead yet?  
  
"I'll see you around Chloe" With that the two vampires left Chloe as she walked towards Xander, made her excuses about taking a long time and went to sit back down at the table with everyone else. For some reason she recieved a rather pissed off look in her direction from Buffy when Xander sat down next to her.  
  
A new song came on and Chloe decided it was about time she hit the dance floor again, looking round at Xander she smiled.  
  
"Want to dance?" A big goofy grin in her direction was a response enough and they made their way to the floor. Chloe was surprised at how well Xander could dance during a slow dance, she had only seen him do his 'snoopy dance' earlier, but this dance was the complete opposite. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and swayed in time to the music, leaning gently against him, it felt nice to be supported by someone for once, instead of being the person who was doing the supporting.  
  
The music came to a stop and Xander led her back off the dance floor, her hand in his, and Chloe smiled, it had been a long time since she had had a boyfriend and Xander was so sweet, she wasn't going to rush anything though, she knew how that could turn out from past experience.  
  
By the end of the evening Chloe was tired and practically dropping off to sleep on Xander's arm when they all decided to make a move. Chloe decided that her earlier predictions that something was about to go down must have been incorrect and they walked outside. A few streets away from the Bronze and down a back alley she changed her mind. The six of them were surrounded, by a lot more than six vampires.  
  
"Oh look, it's the slayer and her little pals" Buffy looked around desperately for an escape, there was no way she could fight all of them, then she remembered Chloe, she didn't know about vampires!  
  
"You're the slayer?" Chloe turned round with a completely shocked look on her face, which matched Buffy's own when she realised that Chloe must know about vampires, after all if she knew what a slayer was then chances are she would be pretty clued up when it came to matters of the hellmouth nature. Chloe managed to get her composure back first and she walked up to one of the nearest vampires with confidence, despite several warnings from her friends.  
  
"Who's the leader?" He looked unsure, but his glances at someone opposite gave him away and Chloe walked up to him.  
  
"You know who I am?" The leader looked unsure until one of the others muttered something in his ear.  
  
"Not personally" He had lost some of his previous confidence when he found out who she was, word was she had managed to take out about ten vampires with one spell the other night when she hadn't used a ball of fire, but a ball of sunlight which had managed to kill all of the vampires nearby.  
  
"You really want to get in a fight with me?" The leader still looked unsure but after a few more glances around he led off the group of vampires to find some easier pray, he wasn't going to mess with a wicca that strong. When all the vampires were gone Chloe turned back round to Buffy.  
  
"I should have guessed it before, I take it the librarian is your watcher?"  
  
"Giles? Yeah. I think he's going to have a few questions for you though"  
  
Chloe sighed, how did she get into this mess? She tried to keep her superatural talents to herself and now another 6 people knew about them, typical. Plus she was now going to have to face the spanish inquisition from the watcher, life just got better and better. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Woah, I'm on a role, chapter number 5. This is probably the longest I've ever kept going with a story (And the first one I've actually posted) : D Anyway, the first 5 chapters had been planned out for ages, but my next updates are going to take a while as I haven't actually got any of them written yet and the fact that I have some much homework and revision for some lovely exams coming up. Oh the joys. Please review if you are reading this, I'll leave it otherwise, no point posting it if no one's reading it!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angelus.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: None really, but it's set in season three so there might be some vague spoilers, but if you've seen Innocence and know about Angelus, there isn't anything (hopefully)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
They were all sat down at the table Chloe had first spotted them at in the library and Giles had a pen and paper out, taking notes.  
  
"Ok so you know about vampires and slayers, I get that. But why did the vampires leave after talking to you, when they clearly weren't scared of the slayer?"  
  
"I practice a bit of magic"  
  
"A bit?" Chloe looked around the room for an example and decided to go with what was right in front of her. She muttered a brief spell and the table floated a metre above the ground, before she settled it back down again. Then she summoned a fire ball in her hand, before sucking the power from it, causing it to go out. "Impressive"  
  
Chloe was a little freaked when Giles had said that, it was exactly what had Angelus had said when he'd seen her dust a vampire off with one of her fireballs.  
  
"But how did the vampires know about you?"  
  
"I go around and patrol ever so often" She didn't mention that she did practically every night, she didn't want to be paired up with Buffy, there was just something about her that she didn't like.  
  
Giles looked up at the clock on the library wall.  
  
"It's getting late, I suggest you all get home now, we'll talk about this further in the morning"  
  
"Great, get to school extra early for an extra special scooby meeting!" Xander jumped off his perch on Chloe's chair with sarcatic enthusiasm.  
  
For once Chloe was greatful that she lived on the opposite side of town to everyone else, the one thing she really didn't want right now was to be bombarded with loads of questions. If there was one thing Chloe had learnt over time it was to keep secrets closely guarded especially when you didn't want to be found. Now practically every vampire in Sunnydale knew who she was, as did a watcher, therefore meaning that the council would probably find out, a slayer, and a bunch of her mates from school. Things really couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Evening Chloe" Or maybe things could get worse, she mentally hit herself over the head for giving herself the ultimate jinx, even if it was only in her head. She turned around to face the pair of master vampires.  
  
"Angelus, Spike"  
  
"She sure is a clever little niblet, she knows both of our names" Chloe was very tempted to stick her tongue out at Spike, he was getting increasingly annoying, but she decided it was best for her if she didn't though, Angelus wouldn't be too pleased if she insulted his childe, plus Spike wasn't the kind of person you made out to annoy, unless you had a death wish.  
  
"I heard you ran into a bit of bother this evening, along with the slayer and her bunch of pals"  
  
"You knew who they were? How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"You didn't ask, besides I don't have to tell you anything"  
  
"How did you know about earlier anyway?"  
  
"I make it my business to find out everything that goes on in this town, especially when you're involved"  
  
"What? So you're my stalker now?" Chloe was getting increasingly annoyed, she hated the idea of someone watching and following her, but at least generally she knew when it was happening, but tonight she had had no idea at all that someone had been watching her, and Angelus had been keeping things from her. Not that that was much of a shocker, she didn't really expect any better from him, but she was still pissed off.  
  
"You really aren't being very polite tonight are you? I would advise against being rude towards me, especially tonight" Chloe was instantly suspicious and her eyes narrowed as she tried to work out what he was talking about.  
  
"What happens tonight?"  
  
"You invite us into your house"  
  
"I don't bloody well think so" Chloe turned on her heel and stormed off to her house, fully aware that if Angelus didn't want her to get inside she wouldn't, but she put that thought to the back of her head, and concentrated on ignoring the two vampires that were following her.  
  
As she reached the door and unlocked it she began to hope that maybe, just maybe they'd decided to leave her alone. As the door swung open a cold hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"Invite me in Chloe"  
  
"No" She knew she was going to have to invite him in sooner or later, but the longer she stayed out here, the sooner sunrise came. Angelus pressed her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers firmly, and despite her resistence and struggles his tongue found its way easily into her mouth. Once his tongue was in his mouth he became gentler and loosened his grip on her. After about half a minute he pulled away and looked at her as she stood in complete shock, a look which was soon replaced by one of pure annoyance.  
  
"Now invite me in, or we do that again" Chloe glared daggers at him and if looks could kill, she'd have a very dusty front door step, but unfortunately for her they didn't, and there were two vampires stood next to her waiting for an invite.  
  
"Come in" She muttered and then stormed off into the house and grabbed a bottle of Archers from the fridge and sat down in the lounge, it front of two very amused vampires.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Besides from you?" Chloe rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth at his typical comment and took a long drink from the bottle she held in her hand, this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Look you have an invite to my house, so can you just kill me or whatever and then sod off?"  
  
"I'm really not liking your attitude tonight Chloe, perhaps I should teach you a lesson or two" Chloe bit her tongue to stop herself from responding to that, she didn't want to get into too much trouble with him, not in the first two minutes of him being in her house anyway. "I suppose we can't really force you to keep us here, if you don't want us here well, we'll leave. But I'm not leaving without you, so we either talk here or at my place, which would you really prefer?"  
  
Chloe crossed her arms and slunk further down in her chair.  
  
"Here"  
  
"Nice to see we're on the same wave length here. Now all I have here is a slight proposition. I want to know about the slayer and you want to stay alive, yes?" Chloe nodded her head waiting for him to continue "So we're settled, you get me information and you get to stay alive" Chloe looked shocked at the moment, he just assumed she would go along with whatever he said, she briefly considered turning him down but then realised he might not just stop at killing her, what if he went all the way and turned her, that wasn't the kind of situation she wanted to be put in again.  
  
"Fine, but I don't know what you expect me to find out. She's bloody well boring, and I doubt she'll tell me anything, she doesn't like me" Chloe grumbled as she finished off her drink and then added as an afterthought "But then again, I don't like her either"  
  
Spike and Angelus gave each other a look across the room and Chloe was extremely tempted to have a go at them, but remembering Angelus's previous threat she kept her mouth shut, for once.  
  
"Well I think that's all the business I have here tonight, don't you?"  
  
"Cheerio then" Chloe waved with a sarcastic smile on her face as Angelus and Spike walked out the door.  
  
Chloe sat down for a bit and then calculated her options. She had moved to Sunnydale to avoid things like this happening, of course she had realised it was the hellmouth but that was even better, she would blend in well, there were probably several witches on the hellmouth. He could find her, she knew he would, he most likely knew where she was already, even though they hadn't seen each other since England, something told her that wasn't going to make the slightest difference, it was only so long before he would track her down to Sunnydale, oh well she might as well make the most of her few weeks, days, or hours of freedom she had left, they would be her last. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: OK, I haven't updated for ages so I decided it was time for me to add another chapter, once again this is kind of one of those inbetweeny chapters that I just need to add in to get the story to progress a little further. If I get some reviews from this chapter then I'll try and update extra soon! Oh and by the way, while I'm talking about reviews I realised that I was only letting people who were signed in to review, I didn't realise this but now I have I've turned off that option so everyone can review!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angel. (Angelus)  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: None really, but it's set in season three so there might be some vague spoilers, but if you've seen Innocence and know about Angelus, there isn't anything (hopefully)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe made her way towards the library slowly she didn't really feel like having a 'Research Party' with the 'Scooby Gang' but they'd only get suspicious if she kept making excuses about why she couldn't come, and hopefully it would be over fairly quickly. She wondered if they'd want her to do some spells, Willow practiced magic but she couldn't really do much more than float a pencil.  
  
Opening the double doors the five faces she had grown to like stared back at her and then went back to looking at their books when they realised it wasn't some random student coming in to take out a book this late at night. One face didn't even bother to look up, but this really didn't surprise Chloe, she and Buffy didn't get on, she didn't know why but they had both taken an instant dislike to each other, but had tried not to show it in front of all their friends.  
  
Giles stood up and walked over to her as Chloe looked at the clock on the wall behind him and realised that she was twenty minutes late. Oops.  
  
"Hello Chloe, I trust you didn't have any trouble getting here?"  
  
"Nope, haven't seen a vampire since I saw you all last night" Chloe decided it would be better off for her sake if she didn't tell everyone how she had invited two master vampires into her home last night, they probably wouldn't be all that happy if they found out that Spike and Angelus had a season ticket into her home.  
  
"Well that's good, I was wondering if you could help me decipher a spell I found in one of my books, It's rather confusing and made up of several languages, but we need the spell to send our latest demon back to a hell dimension"  
  
Chloe followed Giles into his office and tried to ignore the strange looks that Oz was giving her, she couldn't work out what it was, he had been perfectly fine with her the night before, he had probably been talking to Buffy or something. There was something else though, something about Oz that she couldn't remember, something Willow had said and it was nagging her. Then it hit her, shit he was a werewolf, meaning he had very acute senses, but he wouldn't still be able to smell Angelus and Spike on her would he? She hadn't seen them for almost 24 hours.  
  
That brought her onto yet another problem, Angelus wanted information and she was unsure of what she could tell them without causing too many problems. She decided to tell him the basics, that they had opened up a portal to a hell dimension and sent the demon home to Pylea, that should about cut it. But she had to actually open the portal first, og she was in for a fun filled evening.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Walking home from the library where they had managed to rid themselves of the latest demon Chloe tried to clear her head. So much had gone on since she had arrived in Sunnydale, meeting the scoobies, finding out they were the 'official slaying gang', them finding out about her magical abilities, and of course meeting Spike and Angelus.  
  
She supposed she should be used to all of this by now, there was always lots going on, where ever she was, but just when she was getting settled into a nice routine something normally managed to go wrong, and upset her nice comfy little routine, it had happened back in England and it would happen here in Sunnydale, she was sure of it.  
  
Once again being aware of what was going on around her, even when she was lost deep in her thoughts Chloe realised she was being followed and she had a pretty good idea who it was as well. The fact that she had realised he was following her meant only one thing, that he wanted her to know. She stood still and looked around, searching every corner of the world around her but she couldn't work out where he was so she decided to go and sit on the park bench again, he would come along and talk to her when he felt like it.  
  
She was right, no sooner had she sat down and Angelus and Spike came stalking out of the shadows and sat down, one either side of her.  
  
"Really we should stop bumping in to each other like this, people will talk" Chloe couldn't be bothered to even roll her eyes at this comment, she was tired and she really couldn't be bothered to start argueing with him again.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm"  
  
"Somethin' up Ducks?" Spike looked at the small girl, trapped between two very strong vampires curiously, she was unusually quiet and she actually appeared to be dropping off to sleep. Spike supposed that Angelus must have came to the same conclusion when he next spoke.  
  
"Aww look Spikey, someone's going to sleep" Angelus looked at her for a few moments longer before he put his arm around her, Chloe stiffened slightly, but her body soon began to relax as his hand stroker up and down her arm soothingly, sending her back off to sleep. "Lets get you home, the Slayer could pop up at any minute and would assume that we where up to no good"  
  
Angelus picked up the fragile girl in his arms and her head fell gently onto his shoulder as she allowed herself to be carried home, apparantly losing her usual will to fight against him when she was tired, Angelus made sure he remembered that, it could be useful someday in the future. After a quick search through her pockets Angelus found her door key and let the three of them in, no longer needing to ask for an invite after having recieved one the previous night.  
  
He settled down on the couch with Chloe in his arms and gave Spike permission to go and get something to eat. Chloe began muttering a string of words in her sleep and once again Angelus made sure that he remembered them, they might come in handy later on, especially if he could work out what they meant to her.  
  
"Max.... no... Tom... please... sorry... git...no... master......"  
  
She trailed off and Angelus took another moment to evaluate the girl, obviously there was a lot more to her past in England than anyone had picked up on and he was determined to find out what it was, and who Max and Tom were and who she was calling Master in her sleep, it would bevery interesting to find out...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Morning came and Chloe awoke curled up on the couch covered in a long, dark coat. Angelus's long, dark coat. Chloe groaned and was tempted to just go back to sleep and home last night had been a dream before she saw the clock on the wall, she had to get ready for school.  
  
She decided to put the coat somewhere safe, Angelus would be extremely pissed off if she managed to lose his coat, but Chloe didn't want to move, the coat seemed to make her feel safe and right now that was all she really cared about. She didn't even bother to think about falling asleep in Angelus's arms last night, it was done now and there was nothing she could do to change that. Suddenly she shot upright and remembered the dream she had been having last night, or the nightmare, or the memories. Whatever you wanted to call it, and Chloe knew she had a very bad habbit of talking in her sleep, meaning there was a good chance Angelus had heard some of it.  
  
Chloe moaned and got ready for school, she would have to worry about Angelus and the dreams later on, right now she had to get to school, and look forward to the prospect of yet another Scooby meeting after school tonight, honestly did these people have nothing better to do in their lives? She would have enjoyed a nice night out at The Bronze again, but instead she was stuck in a stuffy library with a Slayer she couldn't stand and she would have to go through loads of spell books just to find one little thing.  
  
Oh the joys of living on the hellmouth. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok, so I just decided to update again on the spur of the moment, therefore meaning that this chapter is probably crap, but oh well. I'm going to try and add another new chapter before I go back to school on monday after the holidays, but im not promising anything. I now have 2 people reviewing my story, aren't you so proud :p Don't suppose anyone else fancies reviewing? It would be nice to know if I do have more than 2 people reading this!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angel.  
  
Warning: Nothing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: (see previous chapters)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Set a week or so after the previous chapter  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe returned home from yet another Scooby meeting to find her front door unlocked. She wasn't particuarly worried, she knew who it would be. Angelus. It had become quite a regular thing now, every evening when she got home from either The Bronze or the library Angelus would be waiting in her house, sometimes with Spike, sometimes without him. Shortly after recieveing an invite to the house Angelus had stolen Chloe's house keys and had a spare pair cut.  
  
When Chloe had found out she had gone mad at him but he had eventually managed to shut her up by threatening to torture Xander. It seemed that both Spike and Angelus had somehing against Xander, they had a wide variety of names for him and often spoke about wanting to torture him, Chloe wasn't sure if it was just her, after all Xander was the only person in the Scooby Gang that she felt close to, but she suspected it was just a general dislike between the three of them. The only thing that Xander had managed to get brownie points for, according to the two vampires, was the fact that he hadn't liked Angel either.  
  
Closing the door behind her Chloe walked into her house and went up to her bedroom to get changed and ready for The Bronze seeing as their Scooby meeting had gone on til only 7 they had all decided to go to Sunnydale's local nightclub and were meeting there in a couple of hours. However Chloe's light mood was destroyed when she walked into her room and found Angelus lying lazily on her bed and most of her possesions had been moved around.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Angelus?" Chloe was one step away from turning bright red and steam pouring out of her ears, her room was her own private sanctuary, even Angelus didn't come in here, well until now. It was her own personal area which she could relax in without thoughts of the vampires and everything else that went on in her life, it was the one place that she could be completely stress free, without worrying about an intrusion of someone else, but apparantly that wasn't true anymore.  
  
"Waiting for you"  
  
"Couldn't you have waited downstairs?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well why didn't you then?"  
  
"I didn't feel like it" Angelus smirked at Chloe, he loved it when she got angry, her face took a lovely pink glow and her hair fluttered around her head. "And... I can do whatever I like in this house anyway"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since the moment you invited me in"  
  
"I didn't invite you in out of choice, you bloody prick" Angelus's face turned stone cold and his eyes were like ice, cutting through her.  
  
"Yes you did, you could have refused to invite me in if you had really wanted to. I didn't have a gun pointed at your head did I?" No but you had a pair of fangs Chloe mentally added to herself "And even if I had you would still have had a choice, granted it wouldn't have been a very good one, but you would still have had a choice" His voice was calm and collected, which only managed to infuriate Chloe further, it was him who had completely ruined her life, put everything upside down, and just when she started to get used to him, thinking things weren't so bad, he went along and pissed it all up, again.  
  
"Get out of my room" Chloe's voice turned threatening, a voice that could rival Angelus's own, but this only proved to amuse him further.  
  
"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to here Chloe"  
  
"No I bloody well am not, I know who I'm talking to at the moment, a soddin' son of a - "Chloe was cut off when Angelus slammed her against the wall and pinned her against it, allowing no air to get through. She pounded against him in blind panic for a few moments before she stilled, not having the energy, or the oxygen, to fight back. He rewarded her by lifting his body slightly further away from her's, giving her more room to breathe and allowing more oxygen to get to her lungs.  
  
"Now Chloe" he started soothingly "I'm going to forget all about that little incident and put it down to the fact that you've probably had a stressful day, but if you ever talk to me like that again," Angelus grabbed her chin and yanked it so hard tears began to well up in her eyes and her bottom lip began to wobble "You'll regret it. Understand?" His eyes searched her and slowly she nodded her head slightly.  
  
"What was that Chloe? I couldn't quite hear you?"  
  
"Yes Angelus, " she mumbled "I understand"  
  
"Good. Now lets go downstairs and see about getting some food in you, yes?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead heading straight downstairs, knowing she would follow obidiently straight behind him, most likely with a pissed off look on her face, but obidiently none the less.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Angelus had apparantly been true to his word, for once, and forgotten about her 'little outburst' or at least he hadn't said anything about it for the past hour. It was then that Chloe realised she was meant to be meeting the others at The Bronze soon. She decided it probably wouldn't be the best of ideas to tell Angelus she was going to The Bronze whether he liked it or not, though that was what she intended on doing, but instead she put on her best whining voice.  
  
"Angelus..." Angelus looked up from his paper that he was reading on the other side of the room and could instantly tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted something.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Xander and the others are going to The Bronze tonight and they invited me along..."  
  
"And?" Angelus wasn't going to make this easy for her, he was going to make her ask him, possibly beg, depended on how he was feeling, but whatever happened she would realise that she was still under his control, completely and totally.  
  
"Well I was wondering.... could I go?" Angelus arched an eyebrow as if waiting for something else and when Chloe realised what he was waiting for she was very tempted to forget all about ideas of The Bronze, but it had been a while since she had had a decent night out, and she really need one tonight, and a good chance to get drunk, especially after the annoying prat that Angelus had been all evening. She decided to add what he was waiting for. "Please?"  
  
Angelus smirked, he knew she hated asking him for anything, let alone adding please on the end of her sentence, she must really be desperate for a night out he thought to himself.  
  
"Ok... you can go, but" there it was, the but she had been waiting for, she wasn't surprised there was no way Angelus would let her do something that she even remotley liked, without getting something in return. "Me and Spike are coming to The Bronze as well, we won't talk to you in front of your 'friends' but you even think about dancing with someone else other than me or Spike..." Chloe's mouth widened, this was practically saying she couldn't dance at all tonight "OR the general crowd, and you will regret it"  
  
OK, so that was better than nothing, but she was still going to see if she could push it a little bit further.  
  
"What about Xander?"  
  
"If I allow you to dance with that little boy, what am I to expect in return?" Oh this was typical Angelus, he baisically wanted her to pick her own punishment, well she wasn't going to do that, but she liked Xander and she wasn't going to hurt his feelings by refusing to dance with him, especially when she wanted to dance with him so badly.  
  
"Erm... what would you want in return?" Angelus looked thoughtful for a moment before having an idea.  
  
"How about, for every dance you have with that idiot, you have one with either me or Spike" It would have been a question if someone else had said it, but as this was coming out of Angelus's mouth it was an order.  
  
"Fine" She could probably get away with dancing with the vampires and not letting the scoobies see, but she would still be able to get revenge on Angelus tonight, not big revenge, but enough to piss him off, and what's more she would still be following his rules.  
  
Chloe allowed herself a small grin at the thought of Angelus's face and went upstairs to change.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: OK then, I've got another chapter up so soon after the previous one, aren't ya proud o' me? Anyway I am toying with the idea of writing another fic as well, which would mean less updates on this one, so I thought I better update again incase I do, though I'm not sure yet! Hope you like it, and please review and let me know what you think pretty please? : p It's quite a short chapter, I know, I know, but I've already started on the next one so we have a super speedy update!!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angel.  
  
Warning: Nothing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: (see previous chapters)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
The Bronze was smoky as usual, but Chloe could still spot the others sat at their usual table at the other end of the club, thankfully Angelus and Spike had to go and find some 'dinner' so they were coming in later, and not at the same time.  
  
Weaving her way in and out of the masses of partygoers and tables Chloe sat down on the only empty chair on their table, which just so happened to be next to Xander, and unfortunately next to Buffy as well, oh well, you gotta take the good with the bad.  
  
"Heya Chlo, how are you?" Xander, was always the one to open up a conversation with Chloe in it, Buffy and Chloe rarley spoke and Willow felt some sort of loyalty to Buffy, Oz never really spoke to anyone but Willow and Cordy was always too busy chatting someone up.  
  
"I'm OK, a little beat, it's been a long week"  
  
"You're telling me, Mr. Chopskie's history class? I thought it would never end" Chloe giggled as Xander groaned and flopped forwards, almost succeeding in knocking himself out on the table. Suddenly Xander stood up and with a mock bow held out his hand to Chloe.  
  
"Would the lady do me the honours of joining me on the dance floor?" Chloe took his hand and smiled, Xander's jokey personality always managed to get her to forget about the troubles in her life.  
  
"The lady accepts the invitation to dance" She replied graciously and walked with him to the dance floor.  
  
As a new song came on and they moved into a slow swaying rythm Chloe saw out of the corner of her eye Angelus and Spike entering The Bronze, and they clearly spotter her dancing with Xander. Crap, she had hoped to get a dance in before the one dance with him, one dance with me, rule started up, oh well, might as well make the most of it.  
  
Resting her head on Xander's shoulders Chloe allowed the rest of the world to drift away, so that all that was left was her, Xander and the music. All too soon the song ended and they parted.  
  
"You best get back to Buffy Xand, she doesn't look to happy"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Oooh, I think I can occupy myself for a little bit on the dance floor"  
  
Xander was greatful, he knew the girls didn't get on, but he didn't understand why, and most likely Buffy would want to moan at him some more for being 'all over' Chloe on the dance floor, once again.  
  
As Xander headed off in one direction Chloe walked off in the other towards Spike and Angelus.  
  
"Hello Angelus, Spike"  
  
"Evening Chloe"  
  
"'lo pet"  
  
"You're not forgetting our little rule are you? I've informed Spike of it"  
  
"Well that's good 'cause I'd like to ask Spike for the first dance" A low growl escaped from deep inside of Angelus's throat but he didn't deny her a dance with Spike, he had after all put it down in the rules he had layed out to her earlier this evening. Spike held his hand out, much like Xander had done earlier and Chloe took it.  
  
"Shall we pet?" Without waiting for an answer Spike walked Chloe on to the dance floor and positioned his hands on her hips, while Chloe put her arms around his neck.  
  
"You know, luv. It's not all that good an idea to mess with my sire"  
  
"I wasn't messing, he gave me the option of dancing with you or him, I chose you"  
  
"Yes, but we both know he expected you to choose him"  
  
"Well it's his fault for him giving me the option to choose then isn't it?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll learn from his mistake ducks"  
  
The rest of the dance was spent in silence and Chloe was surprised at how much at ease she was in Spike's strong arms, she had felt like this with Angelus before, but she spoke to him loads more and had much more contact with him than she did with Spike, she put that thought to the back of her mind and ejoyed the rest of the dance, before pulling away and walking over to the bar where she saw Oz.  
  
"Hey Oz"  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Outside, come on"  
  
Chloe followed Oz in some confusion to the door of the club, noticing that once again Angelus and Spike were watching her every move, and they seemed to be in as much confusion as she was, Oz had barely ever said two words to her when the others weren't around.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Spike and Angelus" Chloe's eyes widened, had he seen her dancing with Spike, or talking to them before?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Give it up, I can smell them all over you" Shit Oz was a werewolf, he had heightened senses, she should have remembered that herself. She mentally banged her head against a wall for being so stupid.  
  
"Look please, don't tell the others, I can't explain it but there's a reason, I promise you" Oz looked at her doubtfully and was about to say something else when there was a loud crash and a group of vampires jumped through the skylight in the room and onto the stage. "Come on, lets get back to the others"  
  
When they got there they realised it wasn't really much of a threat, there were only five vampires and Buffy had already dusted of three and was fighting her fourth, Chloe decided against using her magic, it would only cause people morepanic if they saw flying balls of fire, and it was dangerous using them in such a crowded area anyone, she might hit an innocent bystander, that would really put her in Buffy's good books.  
  
Once the small threat was over the gang decided to call it a night and headed outside of the Bronze walking down one of the back alleys when they were stopped, by two master vampires.  
  
"Hello, lover" 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: OK I haven't updated in like years (ok not that long) so I'm sorry but I have been extremely busy recently, however school is ending soon and I've got over 6 weeks off so as long as I don't get too much work I should be able to update a lot more frequently, oh and please let me know if you are still reading this, cheers!  
  
You may have noticed that the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter, let me assure you that this is not intentional and as soon as I get back on track they'll get back to their origional length, I promise :D  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: After just moving from Britain a girl with unusual abilities meets the scoobies, a pre-chip Spike and unsouled Angel.  
  
Warning: Nothing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: (see previous chapters)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, lover"  
  
"A-Angelus, what are you doing here? I thought you and Spike skipped town?"  
  
"Changed my mind"  
  
"You promised" She glared at Spike cursing herself for ever trusting them in the first place.  
  
"Aww, are you upset because the Big Bad broke his promise?" Spike pouted and tryed his best to look pathetic, he was surprisingly good at it.  
  
"So how've you all been?" Angelus asked it as a general question to the whole group but his eyes were fixed on Chloe. Buffy caught his gaze at Chloe, and decided to introduce them, keeping things as light hearted as possible, hopefully they would get bored and wander off somewhere. She may not like Chloe, but that wouldn't stop her from protecting her from Angelus, she knew what happened to people he took an interest in.  
  
"Oh this is Chloe, she's -" Buffy was cut off by Spike's short, clipped tone.  
  
"We know who she is Slayer, and she knows who we are"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Chloe" Buffy turned to Chloe, clearly waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Erm, a while ago I met them when walking back to my house, and they introduced themselves" Chloe managed to cover up her flustered interior by her usual cool exterior after she got over the shock of Spike dropping her in it, her eyes sent daggers in her direction, and she was given a customary cocky smirk back from him.  
  
"Oh I think we did a little more than that. Say have you seen her neck recently Buff?" Angelus decided to get back into the conversation again, and stir things up, just a little bit.  
  
"What's he talking about Chloe?" Chloe knew there was no way out of this so she lowered the neck of her jumper and allowed them all to see Angelus's bite mark.  
  
"You were bitten by Angelus, and you clearly knew who he was, and you didn't think it was worth telling me?"  
  
"Look it wasn't like that"  
  
"Save it, I really don't want to know" Buffy stormed off and the others were left in shocked silence, it took a lot for Buffy to storm off and leave her friends in the company of two master vampires, especially these two.  
  
"Uh oh... Whatever are you going to do now? Your slayer has wandered off and left you all alone..." Spike gave an evil grin but he was just playing with them, if he killed any of them the slayer would forget all promises made to them and her anger would most likely be fueled by grief, giving her the distinct advantage over them.  
  
"Spike, leave them alone" Chloe took a couple of steps forward, placing herself between the scoobies and the vampires.  
  
"Are you giving me an order Chloe?" Chloe contemplated on using her magic and getting them all the hell out of there, the longer she stayed there with them in front of the others the more chance the scoobies had to see exactly how much control Angelus and Spike had over her. She slwoly slipped her hand into her pocket to pull out a crystal, she could do the spell without one but it would take longer and she really needed to egt away from them as soon as possible.  
  
Suddenly Chloe found herself pressed between a very hard wall and a very pissed Angelus.  
  
"What were you just about to do them Chloe?" He slipped his hand into hers and pulled out the crystal and waved it about a bit in front of her face, before dropping it on the floor and smashing it with his foot. "No Spells. Now you see quite eager to get away from me so I'll cut you a deal, you and your little friends can be on your way, as long as you give me something in return..."  
  
Chloe had suspected this, he wanted to get her in an even worse situation with the scoobies by letting them see er offer her neck to Angelus without putting up a fight. Chloe tried to work out her options but no matter how hard she thought she only appeared to have one option, and that was exactly how Angelus wanted it to be, though he wasn't counting on one thing. Buffy.  
  
Buffy had been furious when she had first found out about Chloe betraying her to Angelus and Spike, and she was furious with Angelus as well, she was the one he was supposed to be interested in, not Chloe, yet after the initial shock and anger had worn off she realised that she had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life, and left her friends in the company of two deadly killers.  
  
As soon as it dawned on her exactly what she ahd just done Buffy spun round and ran as fast as her feet could take her to the alleyway she had left them in, when she heard voices she breathed a silent sigh of relief and slowed down, making ehr way up the wall of one of the surrounding buildings. She didn't have a plan as such but she knew she had to save them.  
  
She took her stake out of her pocket and aimed carefully, right at Angelus' heart in his back, which was currently showing clearly to her as he had Chloe pinned up against the wall, she drew her arm back slowly and threw it with as much power and speed she would have achieved if she had used the crossbow.  
  
The stake went hurling through the air and was now inches away from Angelus' back and he still hadn't given any sign that he had noticed it, none of them had. For Buffy things went in slow motion, if this didn't work she wouldn't have much of a chance left to save ehr friends, but the stake got closer and closer and she grew more and more confidant, sure that it would reach its intended target.  
  
Only that's not exactly how things went... 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I know, it's very scary... I've updated...

OK This chapter is bad, and when I say bad I mean bad, It's kind of jerky or it doesn't fit together or something... I'm not really sure... But I've decided to post it anyway.

I've decided that if I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter then I am going to re-write/edit the entire story as I wrote it when I first started fanfiction, and then when I've gone through all that and made sure it all fits together better then I will continue it all.

So if you want me to continue then you have to review, simple as that. Even if your review is one word long, just let me know you're reading it, I have no other way of telling...

I also want to be very cheeky and ask all of you for a favour. I go on a website called neopets, it's a virtual pet site, however there are loads of chat boards, and one of the major features of it is guilds. these are like clubs you can create and people of similar interests can join. I am planning on setting a Buffy one up, however I need somemore np (neopets currency) to do so. Neopets has a referal system and the more people you sign up to the site the more np you gain.

I was hoping some of you would be kind enough to go to the link below, sign up quicly for an account and then activate it... I would really appreciate it. And if you do activate your account and then neomail (it's a type of e-mail) me and you can request a new chapter for any of my stories and I will put it top priority and try VERY hard to get it up as soon as possible for you .

neopets(dot)com/refer(dot)phtml?usernameo0crazeygal0o

And yes, I'm aware the a/n is probably longer than the actual chapter.. but oh well...on with the story...

* * *

Quicker than anyone realised Angelus spun around whilst holding Chloe and the stake embedded itself in her shoulder. Angelus let go of his make-shift shield and Buffy watched in horror as Chloe fell to the ground clutching her shoulder in agony. Angelus' head spun around to see Buffy still crouched on the roof of a building opposite and he motioned for her to come down.

Knowing she had no choice Buffy leapt down from the room and walked cautiously towards Angelus and her group of friends, trying to ignore the smirk on Spike's face.

"Nice work, luv"

"Shut up Spike" Spike turned in shock at the order from his sire, who was looking more stony faced than usual, however he smartly obeyed the order from Angelus and shut his mouth.

"So Buff... seems like you're in a bit of a situation now doesn't it?"

Buffy glanced around at her friends who were still staring in shock at the whimpering figure on the floor.

"What do you want?"

"Quite a bit actually, however this conversation has nothing to do with what I want, it's about what you want. Now you can take your little friends here and run as fast as those short slayer legs can take you, or you can hang around, trying to fight us while Chloe here bleads to death, it's your choice really, it's all up to you"

Buffy gave Angelus a look that could kill before relaxing her fighting stance and looking him directly in the eye as a signal that she had given in. Seeing the recognition in her eyes Angelus allowed a smirk to grace his lips.

"I knew you'd see it my way" With that he turned around and without a backwards glance at the group of Slayerettes, or Chloe, he left the scene with Spike following closely behind him.

Xander was the first to move, he knelt down beside Chloe and with a quick movement he pulled the stake out of her shoulder causing Chloe to let out a scream and then slump unconcious on top of him. He quickly paused to send a short glare in Buffy's direction before picking Chloe up, they needed to get her to a hospital and quick.

Chloe awoke and as her eyes drifted open a large glare of white light came to her eyes. It took her a few moments to adjust to the light but as soon as she had she realised where she was and froze.

A nurse walked through the door and gave her a brief explanation of why she was here and that the people that had brought her in had had to go at leaving time but would be back tommorrow. The nurse went on like that for some time and Chloe switched off before saying that they had managed to contact her father.

She immediatley knew something was wrong, her parents were there and even if they were she doubted they would actually bother coming to visit her. Just what had happened dawned on her a moment before 'Daddy' walked through the door along with some other supposed relative.

The nurse walked out the door blushing slightly after being given a smile from the girl's handsome father and closed the door behind them.

"Hello Chloe"

"What are you doing here?" She hissed as soon as she was sure the nurse was out of earshot.

"A fine way to greet your father"

"You're not my father"

"And you're no fun" A slight pout appeared on Angelus' face and Chloe's lips couldn't help but twitch and as soon as they did the pout turned back into its usual smirk.

Chloe was just about to shoot back a remark when the door opened to show the nurse again who was this time holding a rather large needle and Chloe's body stiffened, there wasn't a chance in hell she would let that thing come within a meter of her.

"We just need to take a small blood test from your daughter if that's ok Mr. Aurilius"

Angelus gave a curt nod slightly annoyed at the fact he had been interupted and then his eys fixed suddenly on Chloe, her heartbeat had practically doubled in fear, and the object of the fear appeared to be the needle. He gave a quick glance to his left and saw that Spike appeared to have noticed the same thing.

He made a snap decision and asked the nurse to come back in 10 minutes, thicening his Irish brogue with his request and she agreed to come back after she had visited the other patients on the ward. Angelus' gaze flicekd back to Chloe after the nurse had left the room for the second time.

"Talk. Now"

"I just... I don't like needles"

"I managed to get that part, now I want a better explanation or I'll call the lovley nurse back in her and personally hold you down while she sticks that thing in your arm"

"I can't really give a better explanation... I just..."Chloe closed here eyes for a minute and took several deep breaths before focussing back on Angelus again, "There is a reason why I don't like needles, but I would prefer if I don't have to tell you why, things have happened before that haven't given me the best of experiences with them and..." Chloe trailed off and hoped Angelus wasn't going to push it any further.

"I won't get you out of the blood test unless you tell me exactly why you are scared of them... However I'll play the good little father and hold you and make it better if you agree to something else"

"What?"

"You tell me something about yourself, or something that means a lot to you, connected with your past"

Angelus waited patiently for Chloe to balance out the pros and cons for several minutes before she gave him a nod and the nurse came back into the room again.

Angelus sat down onto the bed and held her in his arms, noticing for the first time just how fragile she seemed to be. She burined her head into his neck and he whispered soothing sounds into her ears as the needle went into her arm and she started shaking and tears began to flow.

Chloe woke up several hours later, still in Angelus' arms and quickly remembered everything that had happened.

"How we feeling?" Angelus' voice came from above her head and she couldn't help leaning into the hand that was stroking her hair.

She knew Angelus wasn't holding and looking after her because he cared about her, and she didn't care about that, he was doing it for his own gain and she had agreed to it. He wasn't pushing her which in itself seemed strange but she wasn't complaining, instead she had to think of something she could tell him that would satisfy him.

"I'm not asking for your life story Chloe, but something that would make it worth my while for looking after you"

"If you have a gory story, that could be quite interesting"

Chloe noticed for the first time that Spike was still in the room and she sent a quick glare his way before looking back at Angelus. She decided what she wanted to tell him.

Reaching over to the clothes she had been wearing before being staked she grabbed her purse out of the bag and took out a photo.

"This is Tom, my brother"

The story that followed managed to explain a hell of a lot more than Angelus had been expecting.


End file.
